Rusty the Sausage
by PepperWho
Summary: 'Sausages alone can save our clan...'. That is what the prophecy really said. Also, did I mention this sausage is crazy? Rated T because it's warriors.
1. Chapter 1

_'Sausages alone, will save the clan…' was what the prophecy really said. And also, this sausage is crazy._

Rusty could almost taste the mouse. _Sausage with a mouse stuffing! What could be a more delectible treat for any fat old housecat!_ Of course, Rusty wasn't any ordinary housecat. He, was part sausage! He lunged a lunge too graceful for a average housecat to have done, and fell flat on his face due to the fact that he was a sausage. He didn't have 4 legs… and more the less, couldn't jump.

 _Tinkle, Crumble, Clink!_ Rusty woke up from his dream to the sound of delicious food rattling into his bowl. And also, to the pain of squishing his nose in his dream.

"Yuuummmmmmmmmmm!" Rusty stretched and dragged his food to his bed, with his front and only paws, that stuck out from his sausage body. He also had a ginger cat head, the same firery orange color as his paws.

The air outside was cool and crispy, so Rusty wiggled and squirmed outside. It was a long process. Rusty looked at the clock, before letting out a horrifying screech.

"8 MINUTES! 8 MINUTES THAT'S A NEW RECORD! I'VE MOVED 4 FEET PER MINUTE!" Rusty cried out so loudly the neighboring houses lights turned on, and his owner slammed the door to his room. _It's nice how nobody cares how I scream in the middle of the night when they are sleeping! They totally don't mind!_ Rusty thought with a smile.

"Great cutters, I thought they finally cooked you, Rusty! I would have minded that much, but thank goodness I wasn't asleep." Groaned Smudge, the cat next door. He was Rusty's only friend. This was because everyone else wanted to eat him.

"Smudge aren't you proud of me!" Rusty basked in glory. Smudge narrowed his eyes. Rusty wasn't the most easy cat in the world to be nice too.

"No, Rusty. I am NOT proud of you! You woke up my housefolks and their little housefolk. He never sleeps peacefully!" Rusty opened his mouth to object, but Smudge cut him off. "My house folks are this close to moving." Smudge flopped down on the fence.

"Then help me over the fence." Rusty said 'majestically'.

"Why?"

"Because then I will explore, meet some dangerous wild cats and they will accept me into their clan! Then they will crown me leader, respect me, and everything will be perfect!"

"That would take a miracle."

" Why thank you, Smudge! You are obvously sarcastic! It would be easy! Because Im a likable person, am I right, or am I right!"

"Fine." Smudge jumped into Rusty's yard and lifted him over the fence. "Bhht dnt ehxphhct ee to be pther to help yer bhack uhp." Smudge said through a mouthful of fur.

"I knew I could trust you Smudge!" Rusty the sausage said, as he began his slow 'walk' into the woods….

 **So how do you people like it? I'm probably only going to do Into the Wild because I don't have enough time to update this story every week, and I have never made a story on this before.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rusty the Sausage rolled down into a ditch. The moon was starting to fall in the sky, yet he could still faintly see his house. ' _Maybe I've gone 40 ft! Wouldn't that be a record!_ Rusty had never travelled more than 25 feet in a row. And it was very time-consuming.

"Im tiiiiiirrrreeeeddddddddd…" Rusty groaned to nothing in particular. "WORLD WE LIVE IN, YOU ARE CRUEL! I'M STUCK IN A DITCH!" He shrieked. He was confident nobody knew he was here. _There was some amber eyes in that bush over there, and I think I heard a rustle, but, nobody. This place is deserted._ Rusty decided.

SWOOSH. Rusty flipped around as quickly as possible as a sausage…. And a huge shape, with glowing amber eyes loomed over him.

 _Like I thought. Deserted!_

Just like that the creature was upon him. Claws, teeth, grey fur that was rather fluffy, and pointy ears were all that Rusty could see or feel (ow).

"SMUUUUUUUUDGE! I'M UNDER AMBUSH! I THINK A COAT IS ATTACKING ME!" Rusty howled in his attackers ear. It was the loudest yowl he had ever yowled. So loud his attacker let go and with a squeak of surprise, covered his ears with his paws.

"You defend yourself with screams well for a sausage… uhhgn…" Rusty the Sausage's attackers tail was fluffed up, as it got into a aggressive stance. _Well, maybe it is a animal… but definatley not a cat._ Rusty took in his opponent. He seemed friendly.

"Wanna be friends!" Rusty smiled.

"No."

"Great! We will be the bestest of friendsest!"

"...Great Starclan, What?"

"Ok friend, help me out of this ditch."

"No! We aren-"

"I know, we are friends! Cool right?"

"No you are my prey, you-" The grey, unnamed creature crouched to lunge, before Rusty cut him off again.

"As friends, my first question is what is you're name, and are you a rat?" Rusty smiled. This stranger was so nice!

"I'm Greypaw… and I'm a cat. Can you not tell that?" Greypaw sat down with a snort. "Greypaw of Thunderclan! And when I catch you I will become a warrior! Like Tigerchef!" Rusty blinked in confusion. _Thunderclan? Tigerchef? Warrior?_ Greypaw continued.

"Last leaf-bare, Tigerchef, Tigerpaw back then, caught three sausages in a burning two-leg place, and they were warm and browned and tasted delicious! He saved the clan from starvation!" Greypaw's eyes lit up as he stood up and got in a crouch. Then he froze and parted his mouth. _He looks placid_. Rusty thought as Greypaw's tail fluffed up a bit.

"Greypaw? Friend?" Rusty the sausage asked in confusion. Suddenly Greypaw lunged at Rusty, just as a fluffy golden cat came out of the bushes, along with a blue-grey cat, with thinner fur.

"Talking to a sausage won't kill it Greypaw." Frowned the golden cat. "And since when have sausages had heads?" They sat down as Greypaw pulled himself off of Rusty.

"Sorry Lionheart, Bluestar." Greypaw hung his head, as Rusty checked himself over to make sure he was OK. _At least I am out of th- !_

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIYYEEEEEEEEEEEE! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rusty the Sausage shreiked. Greypaw had knicked him, a small scratch laid on Rusty's right paw. Rusty's cries slowly turned into sobs. "Greypaw whyyyyy… awww Greypawwww…." He groaned and splayed himself on the floor. "Help meeeeeeeee…" Lionheart and Bluestar, as Greypaw had called them, were fluffed up hissing, and now standing up and farther away from him. Greypaw had jumped 5 feet up the trunk of a tree and clung there.

"Ok, enough talk, let's just kill it." Rusty stared at the setting moon as he listened to the gruff voice of Lionheart.

"But remember the prophecy! This is a sausage!" Bluestar hissed back.

"Well I'm not bringing it back to camp!"

"If you think I want to, you're crazy."

"We'll leave it here then. If it is important, maybe it can help us later and not join are clan."

"Good plan. Come on Greypaw. We're leaving." Bluestar called to Greypaw, who still clung to the tree. Greypaw frowned and his tail drooped.

"Awwww, I wanted to catch it for the clan." He whimpered as he climbed down the tree. Greypaw kept as far away from Rusty as possible as he walked over to Bluestar and Lionheart.

"No." Bluestar frowned and turned around. "We are leaving, now." Lionheart and Greypaw turned to follow.

Rusty frowned as the walked away. _I want to go with them and be important! I can make new friends, be part of a prophecy and lead the clans to a new home! Then I will become invincible and live forever because I am that awesome!_ This wasn't right!

"Wait!" Bluestar, Lionheart, and Greypaw paused for a second. Greypaw turned around and frowned at Rusty. Rusty asked them, " Aren't you going to ask me to join you so I will become important, be leader, and then be amazing and lead the clans on a perilous journey? Then I will go down in smoke and a granduer, but still live and become immortal. Dont you want that?"

Bluestar and Lionheart whipped around, and all three cats gazes bore into him with horror and anger.

"… WHAT!

 ** **So how do you guys like it so far? I am not going to update on a schedule or daily or anything, but I will update soon! -Pepper****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, So… I wrote a chapter of Rusty the Sausage, and it got deleted when my computer crashed, so this chapter is going to be short. VERY, short… sorry.**

 _Bluestar, Lionheart, and Greypaw seemed very happy when I offered to join their clan!_ Rusty thought. Lionheart had yowled 'Starclan why!' and 'Starclan kill me now.', Bluestar had threatened to kill me, and all 3 cats had been groaning in annoyance and yelling the whole time. Rusty had finally made it back to his house, but as usually, his fence stood in his way.

"SMUUUDGE! I'M BACKKKKKKK! HELP ME OVER THE FENCE!" Rusty screeched. The quietness in the air shattered. Smudge's little housefolk woke up and started to cry. People in houses nearby turned on their lights and people were shouting at Rusty.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rusty bowed.

"Great, great, GREAT CUTTERS, Rusty! I said I wouldn't help you back over the fence." Hissed a sleepy voice behind Rusty. Rusty turned around to see Smudge crouched on the fence.

"Well…. You never said anything about not helping me ON to the fence!" Rusty grinned. Smudge rolled his eyes and dragged Rusty on the fence, before marching away.

"Wait, I'm going to live with the wild cats! Don't you want to spend my last day here together?" Rusty grinned and dragged himself across the fence. "OW, splinters…" Rusty whined.

Smudge looked back at Rusty. "No." With that, he jumped of the fence and ran into his house. _Oh…_ Rusty thought. _Well, then. I guess I'll just have to make a 'tearful goodbye' speech._ Rusty smiled, Turned towards the houses and cleared his throat… (Ow, splinters…)

7 minutes later, Rusty was walking through the forest, covered in splinters and Rubbing the bruise on his side. He had been knocked off the fence by all the booing and a soda can thrown at him. _Well… into the forest to join the wild cats I go..._ Rusty sighed.


End file.
